Five Souls
by Blossomstripe
Summary: Five young kits, Mistykit, Graykit, Whitekit, Lightkit, and Heatherkit... kits of Ivypool, Dovewing and Lionblaze, begin to grow, but when an scary prophecy rises, haunting all of the young kits, they are left scarred. Will they have enough power to defeat the darkness ahead?
1. Allegiances & Prologue

_**Leader**_: Bramblestar, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

_**Deputy**_: Squirrelflight, dark ginger she cat with green eyes _Apprentice Snowpaw_

_**Medicine Cat**_: Jayfeather, grey tabby tom with blind blue eyes

_**Warriors**_

Brackenfur: golden brown tabby tom _Apprentice Dewpaw_

Sorreltail: tortoiseshell and white she cat with amber eyes

Cloudtail: long haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart: white she cat with ginger patches

Millie: striped grey tabby she cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw: golden brown tabby tom

Leafpool: light brown tabby she cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Spiderleg: long limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall: light brown tabby tom

Whitewing: white she cat with green eyes

Berrynose: cream coloured tom

Hazeltail: small grey and white she cat _Apprentice Seedpaw_

Mousewhisker: grey and white tom

Lionblaze: golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap: reddish tabby tom

Icecloud: white she cat

Toadstep: black and white tom _Apprentice Lilypaw_

Rosepetal: dark cream she cat'

Briarlight: dark brown she cat

Blossomfall: tortoiseshell and white she cat _Apprentice Amberpaw_

Bumblestripe: very pale grey tom with black stripes

Cherrypool: ginger she cat

Molenose: brown and cream tom

_**Apprentices**_

Lilypaw: dark tabby she cat with white patches

Seedpaw: very pale ginger she cat

Amberpaw: grey she cat with a white ear, muzzle and paws with amber eyes

Dewpaw: grey tom with amber eyes

Snowpaw: white tom with amber eyes

_**Queens**_

Cinderheart: grey tabby she cat (mother to _kit, a pale grey tabby tom, and _kit, a golden she kit with white paws)

Dovewing: pale grey she cat with blue eyes (mother to Lightkit, a very pale grey she kit with black stripes)

Ivypool: silver and white tabby she cat with dark blue eyes

_**Elders**_

Daisy: cream long furred she cat from the horseplace

Sandstorm: pale ginger she cat with green eyes

Dustpelt: dark brown tabby tom

Graystripe: long furred grey tom

* * *

Jayfeather gave Cinderheart some borage, "This will help with your milk," he told her

Cinderheart snorted, but took the herbs off him and munched them

Two kits were suckling beside her… she still hadn't named them and Jayfeather was partly worried

And then he heard a cry of pain, it was Ivypool! Her kits, he guessed and he grabbed a stick from his den and some herbs, rushing back towards the nursery

Cinderheart, and her kits, and Dovewing with hers kits were outside

He gave Ivypool a stick "I need you to push, and bite down on this stick when the pain comes!" he instructed

Ivypool gave him a hateful glare but hurriedly took the stick from his jaws and she had already almost broken it!

The first kit landed on the moss and he nipped the bubble surrounding it, a little she kit took its first breath

He waited, there would be one more kit left! "C'mon push Ivypool!" he pressed and the silver tabby was sweating all over and her face was red, and soon a little tom joined his sister

"Congratulations Ivypool, you have two healthy kits!" he meowed "I'll go get you some borage, and I'll get Lilypaw to get you some freshkill…" he promised

As the tom walked towards his den, he scented Lilypaw "Lilypaw! Could you and Seedpaw take something to the queens, Ivypool just had her kits," he told them and they nodded

Then a dark whisper entered his head

_Three, Two, One… There will be five, but only three are strong… they can cause the lake to run red, or the sun to rise at dawn… beware Jayfeather, your clan could be destroyed…_

**Five kits... three powerful... hm I wonder?**

**Please review and read... if you do, I'll give you cookies!**


	2. Lightkit's Omen

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**Review Answers**

**Star .Wuvs .COOKIES: Thanks for bein' my first reviewer, and it is interesting… *evil face***

**Suntalon: Thanks Suntalon**

**Chucklez-Lives-On: Sorry for the cliffie Chucklez! I didn't know if the prophecy was good at first… but thanks for the support! Dovewing's mate… Bumblestripe… Ivypool's mate, that information is unknown, even by me… I'm still thinking if it should be forbidden or in the clan! And yes I love the pairing Fox x Ivy**

**Snowsong of SnowClan: Thanks! I grant your lifetime supply of COOKIES**

**Okay, let's get on with it**

* * *

(A moon later) (Lightkit's P.O.V)

Lightkit looked annoyingly at her mother, Dovewing "Please let me go out!" she pleaded, her eyes as wide as owls

Dovewing still looked unsure "You're only a moon old!" she protested

Lightkit lashed her tiny tail "So are Heatherkit and Graykit, but they went out!" the pale grey she kit snapped

She hated it, being the only kit… her littermates were born dead, so she was the only kit

"Fine, but take Mistykit and Whitekit with you," Dovewing sighed and she walked out of the nursery

"Yay!" she cried with victory "Whitekit, Mistykit, come on, we are going to explore!" she told them

Mistykit eyes widened "Really?"

Lightkit nodded "C'mon!" she called, already outside

The sun burned down on her, turning her grey pelt a golden colour

"Whitekit, my pelt turned golden!" she cried in disbelief, she then noticed Whitekit's pelt was golden too!

"Wow!" she gasped in shock, and she felt her pelt, it was very warm

"C'mon, let's play hide and seek!" she challenged the two kits

Without waiting for a reply, she took off, searching for a hiding spot, hm… she spotted several larger cats sleeping together, maybe she could hide there! She rushed over with excitement in her eyes

She got behind a reddish tabby and she flattened herself

"Quick, see if you can smell her! That's what real warriors do!" it was Amberpaw and Snowpaw, they were helping the kits

_Even more fun_ she thought to herself

"Come on kits, use your nose…" Amberpaw teased

Whitekit raised his nose high and sniffed, "She's this way!" he meowed brightly and he took off towards her hiding spot

"It's stopped!" he whispered, not wanting to wake up the warriors

Lightkit made eye contact with Snowpaw, since he was bigger, she gave him an innocent smile and he returned it

An eerie whisper sounded in her ear _'Evil will face the light… blood will destroy everything… even her'_

Lightkit then saw Heatherkit laying dead on the ground, blood dripping out of the sky like rain

Bodies were everywhere, Snowpaw, Amberpaw, Dovewing, Whitekit…

"Help me!" she screamed

The warrior leapt to his paws and looked around in horror and raced out of the den, not noticing Lightkit

"Help me!" she screamed louder

Snowpaw gave her a confused look and he went to pick her up but she dodged him and scampered back to the nursery, her fur bristled and her eyes frightened

**I know that was short, but that was just Lightkit getting her first omen! **

**Read n Review!**


	3. The Second Omen

**Reply To Revies:**

**Star . : lol**

**Chucklez-Lives-On: I know… poor young kit, she is too young for this crap! Pick someone else StarClan! Or is this even beyond StarClan… Dun, Dun, DUN**

**Okay this is split… the first section will be Lightkit's Point of View… and then someone elses**

* * *

(Lightkit's POV)

The small pale kit was too scared to leave her mother's side, she had stayed in the nursery for three days now… refusing to step outside

"I'm never going outside!" she has told her mother the day before

"But your apprentice ceremony when you're older," Dovewing had reminded her

She whimpered, "I'll get Bramblestar to hold it in the nursery!" she meowed quietly

She never told anyone about her… _vision_

Lightkit snuggled next to her mother, and she heard the playful cries of Heatherkit and Graykit playing outside

"Why do they have to taunt me?" she meowed to Dovewing

But before she could reply, her father, Bumblestripe emerged into the nursery "Lightkit, are you alright?" he asked

Lightkit twitched a tiny ear "I… I don't know anymore," she replied honestly

The pale grey tom looked at Lightkit's mother "What did she see?" he asked Dovewing

"Well Foxleap told me she was playing hide and seek, hiding in his fur… and then she started screaming," Dovewing meowed to her mate

Lightkit had a feeling, a dark feeling telling her not to tell anyone about her fright

"Lightkit, what really happened, why were you so scared?"

She shuffled her paws, and fake yawned "I feel really tired," she fake yawned again

Bumblestripe exchanged a suspicious glance with Dovewing

Lightkit rolled her eyes "I don't know, I just… screamed, too scare Foxleap," she lied, guessing that was the reddish tom she had scared with her screaming

"Then why won't you go outside?" Dovewing pressed her

Lightkit knew she had to face her fears, she closed her eyes "I can go outside, I was just pretending to scare you," she lied again

Dovewing glared at her daughter "Go outside and play with Graykit and Heatherkit then,"

Lightkit knew she had to prove her point, well if it happens again… I will tell Dovewing and Bumblestripe

She slowly began to walk, and then once she felt the cool breeze in her fur, she smiled, it felt good to be back outside again

She spotted Whitekit and Mistykit prowling around each other, and then Whitekit smiled "Lightkit!" he cried, and then she was ambushed by kits!

Mistykit, Whitekit, Heatherkit and Graykit pounced on her and she kicked Heatherkit and then she shook the other kits off "Seriously guys, you shouldn't be excited, it's only been three days!"

"But we missed you!" Heatherkit and Graykit chimed in

Snowpaw came up behind them "I see you've gotten over your scare," he meowed to her

Lightkit smiled at him "Yeah," _Great StarClan no!_

She half expected blood to fall from the sky, but the sky remained bright and blue with a few clouds

Snowpaw gave her a confused look but then he shook his head "I guess no more hide and seek!" he teased her

Lightkit fluffed her pelt up indignantly "We can still play hide and seek!" she argued

Snowpaw flicked her with his tail "Calm down… _kit_, you can still play your kitty games while me and Amberpaw play warriors!" he taunted it

Lightkit hissed, Snowpaw was annoying… sometimes

"Well, I'm Lightstar… and you can be Snowstar! You're leader of ShadowClan, and I'm leader of ThunderClan!"

Snowpaw, well Snowstar looked at her "Okay, you can pick your warriors first!"

Mistykit, Heatherkit, Whitekit and Graykit were looking wide eyed at her

"Hm, I choose Graykit!" she chose the grey tom

Graykit looked at her "Do we choose our warrior names?" he squeaked

Lightkit, um- Lightstar looked at the kits "Say your warrior names when one of us picks you, Graykit," she prompted him

Graykit blinked, "Hm, how about I'm Grayblaze, like my father!" he boasted, and Graykit- no Grayblaze bounded over to Lightkit/star

Snowpaw/star looked over the three kits with wide amber eyes "Hm, Mistykit!"

"Mistytail!" she added boldly and the grey she cat bounded over to Snowpaw/star

Lightkit/star thought to herself, Whitekit or Heatherkit "Whitekit," she chose confidently

"Whitepelt!" he meowed boldly and he walked up to her, his eyes bright

"Heatherfrost," her eyes gleamed as she walked over to Snowpaw/star

Lightkit/star reared up on her back legs "ThunderClan! Attack!" she let out a battle cry

Graykit/blaze started to attack Heatherkit/frost, the littermates were battling boldly, and then she smelt blood, Snowpaw had a cut down his chest

"What happened?" Lightkit asked, rushing over to him

"We're meant to have claws sheathed!" she yelled at the kits

"I did!" Heatherkit protested, her amber eyes shining with defiance

Lightkit shot them a smug look "Okay, ThunderClan wins, Grayblaze and Whitepelt, go celebrate…" she meowed sarcastically and she followed Snowpaw to the medicine cat den

A grey tabby tom looked at her with weird, clouded blue eyes

"Who's this?" she whispered in Snowpaw's ear

"I'm Jayfeather, ThunderClan medicine cat!" he meowed dryly

Lightkit twitched an ear "Why are your eyes so…"

"Blind…" he meowed without looking at her

Lightkit let out a squeal "Snowpaw's hurt," she told him

Snowpaw shot an embarrassed look at a dark brown she cat who was looking at Lightkit with amusement

"What's your name?" Lightkit asked

"I'm Briarlight, I'm your father's sister,"

Lightkit then heard a growl "Leafbare is coming, and I can't be using all my herbs on useless stuff, which kit did it?"

Snowpaw looked unsure "I don't know…"

* * *

(Whitekit's POV)

He was curled up by Ivypool's stomach, and his eyes were closed… and he dreamt of a starry forest

He spotted a black cat "Who are you?" he backed away nervously

"I'm Hollyleaf, if it wasn't for me, your mother would be in StarClan,"

Whitekit felt relieved "What do you want?"

Hollyleaf's green eyes shone "I needed to tell you something," she told him

Whitekit blinked, his eyes excited "What?"

"_Blood will destroy you, rip you from the roots of ThunderClan, and toss you aside,"_ she whispered

Blood pooled down from the sky, flooding the grassland "Hollyleaf!" he screamed, she had vanished

He tried to run from the wave of blood coming towards him but his paws were fixed in place

The blood wave smashed into him

Whitekit screamed like mad and he woke up, screaming and crying

"Help me!" he screamed louder than Lightkit had three days before

Ivypool's eyes flew open "What's wrong?" she asked

Whitekit was still crying "Help me," he cried

"What?"

"HELP ME!" he screeched at Ivypool

* * *

**It seems that Whitekit's omen was maybe slightly scarier than Lightkit's**

**I feel sorry for these young kits… Poor, poor kits**


	4. Apprentices At Last!

**For some reason, I love writing Lightkit's POV more than the others…**

**And I'm still thinking of the third kit… Okay! We have had a timeskip of 5 moons!**

**Well, I have more secrets up my sleeve… that you will never find out until the epilogue!**

**Reply to Reviews**

**Chucklez-Lives-On: Yes, poor Lightkit and Whitekit… And I agree with u, why scare young kits…? And Jayfeather… is beyond StarClan lol**

(Lightkit's POV)___(5 moons later)_

Lightkit shifted her paws excitedly "I can't wait, my apprentice ceremony!" she squealed, her blue eyes sparkling… the long wait was over, and finally she would be able to learn fighting moves, and explore the territory!  
"It is _our _ceremony too!" Mistykit pointed out, her ice blue eyes narrowed

Lightkit blinked "I know, I'm not stupid,"

"I never said you were…"

The pale grey kit rolled her eyes and walked out into the sunlight, recently, Blossomfall had moved into the nursery, she was expecting Foxleap's kits

Since she had Amberpaw, Snowpaw's sister as her apprentice… the young grey cat was now mentored by Poppyfrost

She spotted the tortoiseshell she cat was sharing tongues with her mate

Lightkit suddenly felt slight envy… she wished she had that feeling in her heart, she spotted Blossomfall and Foxleap were laughing like they'd known each other forever

She shook her head to clear the thoughts… _Seriously Lightkit, you are a kit, think about this stuff when you're older_

Lightkit spotted Lilywing and Seedtail, the newest ThunderClan warriors… they had become warrior's two moons before

She scampered across the clearing and spotted her father coming back from patrol… "Bumblestripe!" she called

Her father smiled at her "How are you, excited?" he asked, his amber eyes sparkling with pride

Lightkit rolled her eyes "Duh!"

"I suggested your mentor to Bramblestar, Dovewing requested it…"

"Who is it?" she asked, her eyes wide

He leaned towards her ear "A secret," and she pulled face as he licked her forehead

(Heatherkit's POV)

"_Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather underneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" _the familiar words came from the Highrock, and she calmly strode forward, trying to hide the fact that she was frightened… scared that she would do something wrong

"I have promised to five kits here…"

_Even though Mistykit and Whitekit are slightly younger, we have such a close bond… of course Bramblestar is sending us together_

Heatherkit let out a mew of excitement "These five kits have such a close bond… sneaking out together, and clawing Snowpaw nonstop," Bramblestar shot an amused look at Snowpaw who was purring nonstop

"Lightkit…" _why wasn't I first _she wondered to herself

The pale grey kit was bristling with excitement as she walked forward… and behind her, Bumblestripe and Dovewing eyes were shining with pride, their chests puffed out

"Until you receive you warrior name, you will be Lightpaw!"

Cheers came from all around her, and the newly named Lightpaw looked around with excitement

"I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior," Bramblestar continued

The young cats eyes were shining with mystery, she shot suspicious glances at her parents before looking for her mentor

Oh! _Lightkit- no Lightpaw told me her parents were choosing her mentor… I wonder who it is?_

"Lionblaze," Lightpaw's eyes widened with excitement and she did a playful jump, causing purrs of amusement to ripple throughout the crowd

Heatherpaw beamed, her father… he was the best warrior in the whole clan!

"You mentored Dovewing, and she is a credit to this clan… Now ThunderClan asks you once more to prove yourself as a great mentor," Bramblestar purred, and Lightpaw rushed over to Lionblaze and touched noses with him, accepting him as her mentor

"I'll train her to be a great warrior, like her mother," Lionblaze gave Dovewing a friendly glance

Heatherkit wondered _I hope I'm next… _then her eyes widened as Bramblestar called her name, she stepped forward nervously, glancing around

"Until you receive your warrior name, you will be Heatherpaw!"

Her amber eyes watched Bramblestar with concentration

"Mousewhisker, you mentored Bumblestripe and he is also a credit to the clan… We ask you to prove yourself as a great mentor again," he praised the younger warrior

Heatherpaw nervously looked at Mousewhisker_ does he like me? _

His gaze was unreadable "Welcome young one," the grey and white tom meowed gently touching noses with her

(Whitepaw's POV)

His eyes were narrowed, he was still scarred from his _omen_… They had just set paw out of camp, and the smell of blood lingered in his nose

He wished the dreams would go away, but blood dripped from the roof, Hollyleaf warned him in dreams, waves of blood destroyed him… surely it meant something… but what?

The newly named Whitepaw was walked alongside his mentor Icecloud

They were exploring the territory with Heatherpaw and Mistypaw… along with their mentors Mousewhisker and Cherrypool

He wondered to himself _Snowpaw seems to really like chatting with Lightpaw… but does he want more than a friendship? _

He then heard his mentor's mew "This is the Ancient Oak…" Icecloud meowed

Mistypaw raised her tail "Isn't it called the Sky Oak?"

Before Icecloud could reply, Cherrypool meowed gently "Yes, even though we usually call it Sky Oak, we sometimes call it The Ancient Oak…"

Mousewhisker purred "Spiderleg told me, he was my mentor," he added when he saw their confused glances "When the clans sent their first patrols to the lake… Squirrelflight, Crowfeather, Tawnypelt, Bramblestar and Mistystar sheltered in this rabbit burrow when they were exploring,"

Whitepaw's ear twitched "Are there any rabbits?" he asked

Icecloud sat down "Young Whitepaw, sniff the air, what do you smell?"

Whitepaw sniffed the air "Well, I smell a really yucky scent, it's stale though," he admitted

Icecloud's whiskers twitched "That's a fox, they can usually kill kits and young apprentices like you,"

Whitepaw's fur instantly bristled

"It's alright, it is probable gone by now anyway," Cherrypool soothed him with a flick of her tail

Whitepaw relaxed, and his fur soothed back down

"Have you ever climbed to the top?" Heatherpaw asked the three cats

Icecloud shook her head, along with Cherrypool

Mousewhisker opened his mouth "Well, I was on an assessment, and I really wanted to catch a squirrel, so I followed a squirrel up this tree, and I got stuck, and your mother, Cinderheart, well she was Cinderpaw then… rescued me, but she fell out of the tree in the process," he meowed truthfully

Heatherpaw's eyes widened "My mum saved your life?"

"Yes, she is the bravest cat I know," he admitted, but then he blushed, looking at the ground

Icecloud meowed "O-K," as if to take his mind off things, she hurriedly meowed

"This is the lake,"

With all the excitement and questions about the tree, the three apprentices hadn't even noticed the full, beautiful blue lake

"I wanna catch a fish!" Mistypaw cried with enthusiasm and she raced towards the shore and looked into the water "There aren't any fish!" she meowed, worried

Cherrypool purred in amusement "Leave fishing to RiverClan," the pale ginger cat meowed

Whitepaw purred alongside his friends and the warriors… but then the scent of blood hit his nose

_Why must these sign keep haunting me?_

***Dramatic Music***

**Okay everyone reading... For everyone who hasn't got it yet**

**I think Mousewhisker could have a small crush on Cinderheart, who is mates with Lionblaze! One of the THREE/FOUR**

**And also… A little Snow x Light going on… eh? Who loves da couple Snow x Light?**


End file.
